what war?
by dauntlessgang666
Summary: im not good at summerys so here it goes four and tris just living there lives after initiation for ever maybe a little drama hear and there i don't know and yes i do know that this is done alot its my first fanfic so take it easy on me
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

I wake up in Tobias's arms the morning after initiation was over I peaked over his shoulder making sure not to wake him for I have a special surprise for him I crawl out of bed making sure not to jostle the bed too much get dressed and head out of the apartment as quietly as possible and head down to the cafeteria to get us some breakfast while there I grab two muffins and two cups of coffee black for me and two cream and sugar for Tobias

Heading back to the apartment I run into the worst person ever well second worse but there he is peter "what do you want" I snap he looks down on me with that sick twisted smile "I just wanted to congratulate you on coming in first" he says with a sarcastic remark "don't play stupid that's not what you want" " your right I wanted to tell you to watch your back stiff you only got first because you were with four"

"that's not why I got first I got first because I deserved it I smoked you all out in stage two and we wont be seeing each other very much have fun guarding the fence" his smile fades as I start to walk away he grabs my arm and wrenches me back towards him "you don't get to speak to me like that and get away with it" he pulls his fist back to hit me but I easily duck and knee him in the stomach he lets go of me just slightly so I can pull ot of his grasp and run

I ran all the way back to the apartment with my food and coffee I ran inside and shut the door I looked over to the bed to see a sleeping four still in bed i walk over to the table in our kitchen and put the food down and crawl in bed with him and kiss him awake he stirs and his eyes flutter open "hey beautiful" he says to me with a smile "hey i got us some breakfast this morning so we don't have to go anywhere for a while" i say "that sounds great" "lets go get it I put the food on the table" "uuuhhh do we have to get up" "yes we were just going to get up sooner or later" "fine' he says pouting a little

we sit down to eat our breakfast we are almost done eating our food when Tobias asks me " so have you decided what job you want to pick" i think about it for a moment I could be and ambassador of the factions but I don't really want to see my father or Marcus for that matter I could work with Tori in the tattoo shop Christina wants me to train initiates with her too so I think that's my choice "well I kind of like the idea of working in the tattoo parlor and training initiates, I defiantly wouldn't want to work in the control room with you because we would never get anything done"

"I was hoping you would say that" he leans in and kisses me slowly then it starts to heat up as the kiss becomes more passionate and loving we get up and start for the bed he lays me down on it and starts to remove my shirt i know i should stop him but part of me just doesn't want to but i have to I pull away and stop him " I cant I'm sorry" he looks at me with hurt in his eyes because of me my eyes involuntarily start to water and I cant control myself i start to sob he pulls me tight to him "hey don't cry whats wrong tell me" i shake my head "don't tell me its nothing" "some times I-I w-wonder whats in it f-for y-you" "tris your and idiot "I'm not and idiot" "tris I don't know what delusion your operating under but if that was all i wanted you probably wouldn't be the first girl I would go to" i cant believe he just said that I am hurt and I let it show he can obviously he can tell

"I'm gonna go now" I say and turn toward the door but he grabs my hand i pull away but he's to quick and grabs my other hand "Tris wait i didn't mean that what I meant was that your not like other girls and i knew that when I met you i wont push you into anything you are not ready for" i look up at him and say "you were in my fear landscape" "What? your afraid of me" I can see the hurt in his eyes "well... uuhh. not in that way I mean not of you but b-being w-with you" "tris this is all new to me too" "wait... you mean...you never oh oh I just assumed" "well you assumed wrong"

"tobias I'm sorry" I say "don't be sorry tris look when your older if you still want me we can... we can" "ill always want you tobias' and i lean in for a kiss we pull apart for air and sit on the bed "tris I think I love you but i don't want to scare you off" "then you should know better" fine then I love you tris" i hesitate at first but then i say it "i love you to Tobias

**a/n so how did you like the first chapter give me reviews even bad criticism i can take it give me ideas if you have one im always open to new ideas and if i like them you mightget it put in my next fanfic ok so write away**

**J-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Tobias Pov 

After we eat and get ready for the day, we leave the apartment and head out for Tris to get her key for her new apartment. We get to the front desk where a woman in her thirties with multiple tattoos and piercings is sitting giving the initiates their keys. We get to the front of the line the lady asks Tris " name and place of rank" Tris responds "Tris Prior and first" the lady flips open this big old book to find her name she thumbs through until she finds it "ah here it is room B68" I smile because that is right down the hall from me

We turn away and walked to Tris's new apartment, when we get there Christina is walking out of her new apartment which is right next to Tris's when Christina see's Tris she starts screaming and talking really fast. "ohmygodTrisyourapartmentisri ghtnexttomine!" Tris try's to calm Christina down "Christina calm down and talk so we can understand you" Tris says when Christina finally calms down enough she starts talking about girly stuff that's when I tune it all out, until tris pulls me into the apartment leaving behind a excited Christina.

Tris speaks up "so looks like ill need to go shopping with Christina to get some of the necessities for my new apartment" "you can stay in my apartment tonight until you get all of the things necessary" "that sounds great so what do you want to do today" I stop thinking for a minute, "how about we get the gang together and go swimming and the beach," Tris gets a look on her face like if she was scared "what's wrong" I say "its nothing I just umm.. never learned how to swim" I start to smile "don't laugh its not funny" she says I look at her and say "I can teach you how lets go" she gives in "ok fine" I think for a minute "so my guess is that you don't have a swim suit" "of course I don't four I never learned to swim do you think I would need a suit if I don't swim" I hate when she uses my nickname against me "so there's one thing we have to do before we go"

We walk to the summer wear store and get Tris a two piece black swim suit we find the whole gang and start to pack up a basket full of food when Uhria pips up "wait were forgetting something." He stops thinking for a minute "I got it were missing dauntless cake!" he runs in the kitchen and comes out with a whole double player cake with chocolate frosting "ok now we are ready to go" we all run up to the train tracks and wait.

It seems like forever before we hear the train whistle we all get ready to jump on as the train passes us we start to run we find and open car and all of us pile in we all sit down in the train car up against the wall I lean up against the wall and pull Tris down into my lap I whisper into her ear "you ready to learn how to swim" in my most seductive voice she giggles which pulls a smile to my face "yea but I'm a little scared Ill drown" I pull her tighter to me "as long as you with me Ill never let you drown ever" but what if you not there and I do start to drown" "you will be fine Ill save you every time and ill always be by your side to make sure your alright" "ok I trust you Tobias" "I love you Tris you will always be safe with me" "I love you to Tobias" with that we start to kiss until we get to the beach.

**a/n so there's my next chapter I took some advice from some reviews to make it better thank you all for your helpful advice give me any ideas I'm open to all suggestions so feel free and if I like it I put it in my next chapter thanks for all your review and by the way im not a girl thank you very much to whoever called me one in the review **

**J-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**So sorry that I didn't update sooner I have been writing a new fanfiction alog with this one and another I have three im working on now so it will bee some time between each update so don't get mad when I don't update for a few days **

**Tris POV**

We get to the beach and set every thing up everyone starts to take their shirts off to go swimming. they all run into the water, while I stay back Tobias looks at me "you ready?" he says with a smile on his face "yeah" I say and walk towards him. he wraps his arms around me and throws me over his shoulder and runs towards the water my eyes get wide and I start screaming "put me down, put me down now!" he looks at me and smiles "ok" he drops me. I land in the water with a splash I scream out in shock and start to flail in the water Tobias chuckles Tris stand up I stop flailing and do what I'm told to find I'm only in about 3 feet of water "oh it's not that deep here" "yeah he says with a smile on his face so you need to learn how to swim lie on you back" "but what if I don't float" with that he goes into four mode "lie down in the water" he demands I do as I'm told "look I'm floating" "yeah now flip over and do it on your stomach" "but-b" "do it" I do "now kick your feet and move your arms in a mind mill motion" I feel myself start to move "I'm swimming" "yes, yes your are"

After swimming for a while we all get out to eat lunch of burgers, hot dogs, Doritos chips, and for desert dauntless cake when we start to get ready to go back in the water Tobias's phone goes off. When he hangs up he tells me "Eric needs me back in the control room for a minute ill be back stay out of the water until I get back" "ok ill just sunbathe of a while I think I would look better with a little bit of a tan" "ok and I don't care if you get a tan or not your still my beautiful Tris no matter how you look" I blush bright red "be back soon I love you" " I will and I love your more" with that he walks back to the trains.

I sit down on the blanket and pick up the magazine I brought and start to read. I get only 10 or 15 minutes until Christina comes up to me "what are you doing" "I'm reading while sunbathing until To-four gets back" she looks at me confused "why don't you come swimming with me" my eyes get large and alarmed "well um can you keep a secrete" she nods her head "well uh I-I a cant swim" "oh my god!" she practically screams "so that's why you didn't come out to far in the water with us so you could learn how to swim from four" "yeah well you still cant tell anyone" "ok fine" she whines Uhria runs up to me picks me up over his shoulder and starts to run towards the water "Christina help!" I scream as I get thrown into the water as I'm kicking and thrashing I feel arms wrap around me and lift me up I look into his dark blue eyes "Tobias" I choke before I black out

Tobias Pov

I hate the fact I have to leave Tris, especially when she doesn't know how to swim but Eric needs me in the control room to fix a glitch in the system. the train comes as I walk up to it I start to run along side it and jump into an open car and ride the long way back to dauntless. When the compound comes into view I get ready to jump when I get in front of the pier I jump and run to regain my balance. I walk into the glass building and take the elevator up to the 5th floor and walk into the control room to find Eric sitting in my chair waiting for me "where have you been" he says "me and the group went to the beach today. So what's wrong with the computer" " these three cameras went out I went down to check if they were shot out but they were all fine I don't know what to do so that's why I called you here" "oh that's an easy fix it happens all the time here's how to fix it press control, alt, c at the same time to go to camera settings find the disabled cameras then enable them and your done. So if you have this happen again you can fix it and not call me on my week off."

I ride the trains back and jump off at the beach; I hear a scream and start to run back to the group. I don't make it in time because I see a little blond girl go flying in the water, I run into the water as fast as I can to get her. When I reach her I pick her up in my arms and I hear her croak out my name before she blacks out. I carry her to the trains and jump on the next train, I head back to the dauntless compound. We finally get back I jump off and run in the building and sprint towards the infirmary, with tris limp in my arms tears stinging at the back of my eyes I can't loose her I Just can't if she doesn't pull through I'm going to kill Uhria, then again I'm going to kill him for just throwing her in the water in the first place. I reach the infirmary the nurses see me with Tris in my arms they order her in a bed and roll her away I try to follow but they keep me from going as I see tris disappear behind the swinging doors.

**A/N **

**So that's my new chapter I had to put a little drama in it, its not a divergent fanfic without it if there is one it probably wont make too much sense because that's not what real life is like there's always drama no matter were you go but review I'm sorry again that its been so long ill try to update sooner probably in the next day or two depending on my other fanfictions k bye **

**Jay-**


End file.
